Timing Is Everything
by Profiling1428
Summary: Imagine being a cast member of Criminal Minds and being at a Comic-Con will everyone. As the last question Matthew Gray Gubler proposes.


You were glad to be done filming the last season of Criminal Minds. You thought about going to visit your sister, your brother-in-law, and your two beautiful nieces that you had seen in what felt like forever. Plus you and your boyfriend, Matthew Gray Gubler could have time to yourselves. Like with any season there is a Comic Con that you're required to go to and with knowing everyone you thought this could be interesting.

You all were ready to go. Joe Mantegna, A.J. Cook, Thomas Gibson, you, Matthew Gray Gubler, Kirsten Vangsness, and Shemar Moore (sitting in that order) made small talk amongst yourselves. You and Matthew were laughing at something the other said and then the fans started to fill the room, ready with their questions.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for being here. I am Jan Wright and we're here with the cast of T.V.'s hit Crime Drama, Criminal Minds. Starring: Joe Mantegna, A.J. Cook, Thomas Gibson, (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n), Matthew Gray Gubler, Kirsten Vangsness, and Shemar Moore. The floor is open to any questions you might have for the actors and actresses," the announcer says and the fans go wild.

"I have a question for (Y/n). What is it like playing on CM?" a lady asks.

"It's incredible! I mean the cast is amazing to work with. They're like family and they're my best friends. I couldn't ask for a better cast than this," you reply and Kirsten demands a hug from you.

"Who is the most dramatic person when your cast-mate is directing?"

"You really want to know?" Thomas asked.

"I really hate to do this but the fans want what they want," Joe commented and there were a few shouts. Between Matthew, Joe, and Thomas they all look over at you.

"What?! Ok. Fine. Yes I might be the most dramatic but when Thomas is directing all he has to do is look over and give the Aaron Hotchner stare. Even directing he's intimidating," you say in defense.

"(Y/n), are you and your character alike?"

"Uh… Well… Yes and no. I guess. We both are insecure about how we look and we both have a traumatic past. Her past is different than mine. I can say that I respect her past. Um… We both have a hard time letting people in. Plus she's more badass than me anyways."

"We found out the hard way," Thomas said.

"Yeah there was a few times that she came in so we could shoot and she wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Pretty Boy. But then she finally came around," Shemar commented.

"Is it true that Matthew and (Y/n) have a relationship going?" At that moment you and Matthew stare at each other and you smile at him as if he could answer that one.

"Yes it is true that we are in a relationship," Matthew tells everybody.

"How long have you been together?"

"Oh… For a year or so. We've been together for two seasons and it's been great. Couldn't ask for a better person in my life than Matthew," you respond and you get a few awes from the crowd.

"And they are so adorable together," A.J. and Kirsten say together.

"I couldn't ask for anyone else either. She's amazing, intelligent, and gorgeous. Love you," Matthew says before kissing you on the cheek.

"Love you too." In return you got a few more awes from the fans.

"What is the most unusual thing a co-star has done?"

"Well… One day (Y/n) came to work singing. Nobody has ever heard her sing before," A.J. comments.

"Will (Y/n)'s character and one of the other characters get together?"

"That's a good question and I have no clue. I mean the relationships with the other characters like Reid or Morgan is on a family basis but I don't know. I think it would be funny if my character drunkenly confessed her feelings for one of them," you say laughing.

"She secretly wants her character and Derek to get it on and let it be that. And don't deny it because you know you want that to happen," Shemar chimes in with a wink in your direction.

"In your dreams Shemar. In your dreams," you retorted and he placed his hands over his heart like you wounded him.

"I think you were just rejected Shemar," Joe said and everyone laughed.

"If any of you could play an unsub, would you?"

"Um… I don't think I would because I love my character," Thomas said.

"I think it would be fun to play one. I think they have more fun than our characters," Matthew interjected.

"No way. I love playing the quirky and sexually harassing tech analyst." Kirsten jumped in on the question.

"Maybe. If I could have a little fun then yeah," Shemar said.

"I don't know," A.J. commented.

"I don't think so," Joe says.

"One, Joe I would be laughing to see you as an unsub. Second, like Matthew and Shemar said, yes only if I could have fun with the character," you chime in.

"I have a question for everybody in this room. Do you like Reid with long or short hair?" Matthew asks. You just roll your eyes because the question was bound to come up and you didn't really care. It was like half like Reid with short and half like Reid with long hair. "(Y/n)? Short or long?"

"I really don't care. I mean you look good either way. So it doesn't matter to me." That comment got a few ow ow's from the fans. And with your comment as well got a huge smile from Matthew.

"Has there been any pranks?"

"Yeah. I don't know who did it but we were doing a scene where Derek is alone and when the scene ends, I find a fake spider right next to me," Shemar said as a matter of fact.

"Anything scares you Shemar," Thomas throws out there and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh baby girl tell me it wasn't you?"

"Oh yes it was," you say while laughing.

"You're going to pay for it," he says.

"Bring it on," accepting his threat.

"Hey now. Be nice children," Thomas says playing along.

"What is one of the most embarrassing stories you could tell us?"

"I have on in particular," Thomas says with the straightest face. And everyone is like oh God please help us. "(Y/n), should you or should I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," you state with the most innocent look.

"Right. Like you don't know," Thomas says laughing.

"Oooo, (Y/n) is the subject of embarrassment," Shemar comments with a smile and Kirsten playfully hits his arm.

"What are they talking about?" Matthew asks looking at you.

"I have no clue," you say honestly.

"Right. She never told you. Oh this is going to be good. One day we were filming different scenes and whatnot and we didn't need (Y/n). So she was sitting down and reading something on her phone. They tell me that they need her and I walk up quietly behind her and I peek over her shoulder. Normally I wouldn't do that but she kept shifting in her seat and I happen to see that it was like a story or something. I read a few sentences before I read a part that was saying Hotch angrily pushes '_' against the wall while saying that they make it hard for him to keep himself from kissing them and that they drive him nuts. Then Hotch started undressing the character while they undressed him. I get close to (Y/n)'s ear and go 'you wish that would happen' and to say you jumped would be an understatement," Thomas said finishing the story.

"Ok, for you information it's called fanfiction and two you startled the hell out of me. I didn't realize that you were behind me and I didn't know they needed me on set yet. To say the least that was not my proudest moments," you state and everyone starts laughing. "And Thomas don't go giving the writer's any ideas. They have enough the way it is."

"Is that why you kept messing up your lines?" Shemar asks.

"Yeah. I mean getting caught reading a smutty fanfiction story about my boss on the show and the person who plays him reads it. Yeah I would happen to mess up my lines. So no judging," you say and he throws his hands in the air.

"That's why you and Thomas had a little joke going on that nobody knew," Matthew says more than asks.

"Again yeah. You probably would have found out if he would have kept it up."

"Is there any other story you want to share?" A.J. asks.

"No. But I will say there are plenty of Reid stories as well."

"Looks like we have time for one more question," Jan interjects into the conversation.

"If the fans don't mind I have one more question," Matthew says standing up the microphone. "(Y/n), I thought about everything we do and there's just one simple solution. You are a big part of my life and a big part of the show and I just can't imagine a world without you in either of them. You're beautiful, smart, funny, incredible, and nothing would make me happier…" he states getting down on one knee with a little black box in his hand. "Nothing would make me happier if to have you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" asking as he opens the box to revel a 24 karat ring.

Leaving you speechless and breathless, your and goes to your face and once you realize that he means it you respond. "Yes, Matthew. Yes I will." You stand up as he stands himself and kisses you. As you pull away the crowd and your "family" applauds while Kirsten and a few fans are awing.

"Well that's the time we have with the cast from Criminal Minds. I am Jan Wright, thank you fans and thank you guys for coming here. Congratulations Matthew Gray Gubler and (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n)."

Thank yous came from the cast to the fans was said and then everyone came over to congratulate you guys and look at the ring.

"Nice job Pretty Boy," Shemar says while patting Matthew on the back.


End file.
